L a s t L i g h t
by PrincessGarnet17
Summary: "Back then, we were just children. We were so young, so unaware. Little did we know the monumental consequences our actions would have." With the approach of The Great Keyblade War, a trio of friends must fight their wars, both on and off the battlefield. Pre-BBS. OCs.
1. The First Day

_Back then, we were just children. We were so young, so unaware. It was an adult's world; we just lived in it. Little did we know the monumental consequences our actions would have._

* * *

**Elias**

"Gaia! Rhodes!" I called out. The two figures sitting on the steps, a girl with pale skin and white-blond hair and a tall boy with brown hair, turned to face towards me.

Rhodes lifted his hand in a wave as I bounded down the massive marble steps of the academic building. I was so excited to tell them everything that had happened today! My first day at Paxton Academy, the world's _premiere _military school, had been just as thrilling as they promised it would be. They rose to meet me as I approached them out of breath.

"So how was your first day, Elias?" Gaia asked, ruffling my already messy black hair. She was only two years older than me (the same age as Rhodes), but still treated me like a kid. But somehow, I didn't really mind it.

"Amazing!" I burst out with a grin. "I have so much to tell you guys! First, there was th-"

"Why don't we go sit down somewhere inside or something?" Rhodes suggested, in that calm manner he always had. "It would be good to get out of this heat."

"Seriously." Gaia agreed, fanning herself with a hand. She had already taken off her school-issued grey uniform jacket and had rolled up her pants. "I'm about to die over here."

"Maybe we can sit in Master Nestor's office?" Rhodes suggested, glancing over at me.

"That sounds good to me!" I said, smiling. I wanted to tell Master Nestor about my day too so it was like killing to birds with one stone.

We set off across the grassy quad towards the training complex, where Master Nestor had his office. As we walked, I took the opportunity to take in my surroundings. There were the three big, stately buildings made of marble; the academic building, the training complex and the dorms. On the quad, students lounged around under the shade of trees. Some chatted with excitement about their first days' while others lay in the grass, surrounded by books (presumably doing homework). A boy a little older than me showed off his keyblade to a crowd of adoring girls. I rolled my eyes.

I looked over to Rhodes and Gaia. They were talking about something they had learned about in Magical Studies that day. It sounded complicated. I couldn't wait until I was a third year and knew cool things about magic too!

We headed up the steps of the training center. A couple of sweat soaked students came bounding down the stairs the opposite way we were headed. Probably were sparring with each other.

We entered the building and were immediately overcome with nice, cool air. We headed down the hall to the left. Rhodes knocked on the second door.

"Come in," a voice said from inside. He pushed open the door and we walked into the office.

"Ah, I was just thinking about you all," Master Nestor said, leaning back in his desk chair. He was a kind old man, with a wrinkled, weathered face and a pleasant smile. He was a friend of my parents and I had grown up idolizing him. Someday I wanted to be a Master just like him!

When he suggested I enroll at Paxton, I was thrilled. He helped me build my sparring skills and speed so I could pass the physical portion of the exam. Since he taught Practical Magic Application, he was a master fighter. He was the one who introduced me to Gaia and Rhodes, before I started at the academy ("It's nice to have some familiar faces around," he told me with a wink.)

His small office was somewhat sparsely decorated. Just a desk, some chairs and a giant bookshelf crammed with books that spanned an entire wall. His window faced out onto the grassy quad and the academics building.

"So how was the first day of school for all of you?" He asked, placing his hands on his desk. "Anything interesting happen?"

"Eh, same old, same old," Gaia said, sitting in one of the other chair. Rhodes and I followed suit.

"It's our third 'first day of school' so I guess it's not terribly exciting," Rhodes added, with a gentle smile.

Master Nestor chuckled and then turned to me. "And how about you, Elias?"

I grinned. Boy, did I have things to tell them about!

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, hi! Thanks for checking out this story.

I have a feeling we'll learn much more about The Keyblade War when Kingdom Hearts 3 comes out (which will hopefully be before I turn 100 -_- ) but in the mean time, I've made up most of the events and characters surrounding it. Hopefully, it makes some sense! So, please don't send me a message saying something like "0mgz, u are t0taly rong, did u even pl y kingdom hartz becuz n0ne of this actualy happend." Cool? Cool.

On another note, when I make OCs, I usually pick out the names for a reason. In the case of this trio, I stuck to the standard Kingdom Hearts name etymology (sky, earth, ocean). Well, except for Elias. His name meaning in kind of random. I more just picked the name because I liked it ^^

- Elias: (Greek) form of Eliyahu, meaning "The Lord is my God"

- Gaia: (Greek) the mythological representation of Earth

- Rhodes: (Greek) Where roses grow. Also an island off the coast of Greece.

- Nestor: Traveler; wise

Well, that's it for me. Until next time!

I like big reviews and I cannot lie (;


	2. Eyes

**Gaia  
**

I knocked on the wooden door of Rhodes room.

"Who is it?," came his voice from inside.

"Me," I said.

The door opened and Rhodes appeared. " 'Me' could apply to a lot of people, you know," He said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and pushed past him. I plopped down on his bed and sprawled out.

In a normal situation, this would be totally weird. I mean, he _is_ a boy and I'm a girl and stuff. But we had known each other since we were babies. Our moms had been best friends, so we had grown up like siblings. Often, other people think we're dating since we're so close, which always made me laugh. They couldn't be more wrong! Unfortunately, our closeness had made other girls jealous. Apparently, he was popular with the girls.

I glanced up at him. His face was nice, I guess. His blue eyes were wide set and his lips were often curled up into a smile. He wore his dark brown hair short, though it had the tendency to stick up (especially after he's just rolled out of bed).

"So, what's up?" He asked, sitting down in his desk chair. "Need homework help?"

"Geez, am I that predictable?" I said, holding out the papers in my hand to him.

"Kind of," he said with a laugh as he took the papers.

As he looked over my mangled homework, I looked around his room. It was exactly the same as the year before (which looked exactly the same as the year before and the year before that). He was so lucky he got a single all three years, although he didn't really take advantage of it. Clothes were always neatly put away, books were always carefully stacked, shoes were always precisely paired and lined up. It was pretty anal. Just being in there made me want to mess everything up so it didn't look so damn perfect.

"This should be pretty easy," Rhodes said, beckoning me over with a hand. I stood behind him and looked at the paper.

"See, if you combine Binding Strike and Blizzara, then you get Deep Freeze, not Blizzaga," He said, pointing to my answer.

I let out a sigh of frustration and grabbed my paper. I took the pen out of Rhodes' hand to cross out my answer and put the right one.

I had never told him this, but it kind of pissed me off that Rhodes was so good at magic. Even when we were little, he was always been talented with magic while I had to rely on brute strength. I won the occasional spar against him, but he and his magic were usually superior.

Rhodes chuckled under his breath.

"What?" I said, irritated.

"Nothing," He said, trying unsuccessfully to stifle his laughs.

I rolled my eyes. "That didn't seem like nothing,"

He looked up at me while I scribbled out and replaced the answers on my homework. Those stupid blue eyes just kept following me.

I looked over at him. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," he said with an innocent expression.

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

I sighed with frustration. He was always like this. Although most people thought he was a kind, easy-going, intelligent, mature boy, Rhodes was actually an egotistical maniac who just liked to push people's buttons. Especially mine.

"You know what I'm talking about," I said, trying to focus on the paper in front of me.

"I do?"

I whirled around to face him. "Yes. You d-"

He had stood up without me noticing. He leaned he face towards mine so they were only inches apart as his eyes continued to follow me.

I was feeling uncomfortable (after all, _anyone_ standing this close would make me feel weird) but I was determined not to let him win. I stood my ground, staring down his blue eyes with my dark ones.

"What do you want, Rhodes?" I asked, hoping my voice wouldn't betray my discomfort. He chuckled again and feeling annoyed, I shoved him away from me. "Stop acting stupid," I turned to leave, clutching my homework.

"Hey, is that how you thank your teacher?" He called. I sensed a smile in his voice but didn't turn around.

"Yup," I said, stepping out into the hallway and shutting to door behind me.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Whadda tsundere -_-

I like reviews more than bacon. And I like bacon a whole lot.


	3. Into the Dark

**Rhodes**

I looked around, a little nervously. Did Gaia oversleep, _again_?

The auditorium was packed. And rightly so, seeing as this lecture was going to start in a couple minutes.

The headmistress, Master Zophia, had informed us during morning announcements at breakfast that a special lecturer was coming to give a talk about the use of items in battle. And attendance for all was _mandatory_.

"Gaia wouldn't skip on purpose," Elias said from his seat next to me. He looked up to me with his dark puppy eyes. "Right?"

"No way," I said. Although Gaia could be lazy and stubborn at times, she sure wasn't a slacker. She worked harder than anyone else I knew.

And just on cue, she rushed in through the back doors. I waved at her and she ran over to us.

"Am I late?" she asked, breathlessly. Her long white-blonde hair was a mess and her jacket hung lopsidedly off her shoulder. Her pale cheeks had turned pink from running from the dorms to the academic building. Yep, she definitely overslept.

"Just a bit," I said, taking my backpack off the chair next to me.

She plopped down, still trying to catch her breath. "Stupid alarm," she mumbled, rubbing her dark eyes. "Didn't go off,"

I chuckled and she glared at me.

The lights dimmed and a hush fell over the crowd of students and teachers. Master Zophia approached the podium on the stage.

"It is our pleasure today," she said. "To welcome renowned researcher and guest lecturer, Master Jarius,"

We all applauded politely as an older man took the podium.

"Thank you all for having me today," he began. "As you may know, I mainly work on developing new types of potions and ethers. In fact, I recently published a paper entitled 'The Problem With Panaceas' which is about the problems with the chemical makeup of panaceas,"

He rubbed the back of his balding head. Next to me, Elias stifled a yawn.

"However," Master Jarius said. "I'm not going to talk to you about items today,"

There was some murmuring in the crowd as he continued.

"No," he said. "There is something much more important that you need to learn about. I came across it in my research. It has the potential to give great power and strength; to completely revolutionize the way we use Keyblades,"

Gaia sat up straighter in her seat. Master Jarius had piqued her interest.

He took a breath before continuing. "I'm talking about the darkness,"

There were gasps and a buzz spread over the students.

Elias tapped my shoulder. "What's he talking about?"

I swallowed. We had only heard about darkness in fleeting; it was a taboo subject. The only things I knew about it was that it was a force of great destruction. It was completely forbidden among Keyblade wielders.

I looked over at Gaia. All of her attention was focused on the stage.

"The darkness can be a great force of destruction, yes," Master Jarius said. "But it can also be one of great strength. When balanced with the light, it has the power to create the most powerful Keyblade that can ever exist,"

"Did you hear that?" Gaia whispered, tugging on my sleeve. I was too shocked to answer.

"With this Keyblade, one has the power to control the force of all life, of every heart," he said in a serious tone. "Kingdom Hearts,"

The buzz had increased. Questions flew towards the stage.

A few teachers appeared on the stage behind him and began to drag him away from the podium.

"Do not be afraid of the darkness!" Master Jarius yelled, struggling to break free of his captors. "Embrace the darkness within yourself and unlock the ultimate power!"

It was then that all hell broke lose. Many students cheered. The teachers tried to regain some control and get everyone to sit down and be quiet but it was clear none of that was going to happen. Master Jarius was dragged off as Master Zophia appeared on stage, her grey hair coming loose from her previously tight bun.

"Students, go back to your dorms," She yelled into the microphone. "You are to stay in your rooms until further notice," She stared down at the quieting crowd. "Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes, ma'am," We all murmured. Master Zophia was not someone you wanted to cross; she was absolutely terrifying when she was really mad.

The students all shuffled out the doors in the back. I looked around for Gaia or Elias, but they were lost in the shuffle.

With no other choice, I made my way out the door.

* * *

**Author's Note:** More name etymology! Woop!

- Zophia: (Greek) Form of Sophia, meaning "wise".

- Jarius: (Spanish) Form of Jairo, meaning "God enlightens".

Ooo, the drama increases! (:

Reviews make me go "derp".


End file.
